


A Terrible Illness

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Horny Bucky Barnes, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: Bucky just really want a quicky in the morning and how will Steve ever be able to say no to him?





	A Terrible Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :D This is my FIRST EVER published fic so please be nice!  
> Feel free to point out any stupid fails I might've made. I have no beta and I'm danish, english is not my first language. :)  
> Please enjoy!

Steve stood by the door, leaning onto its frame. His eyes were locked on wild brown hair poking out from the comforter. A warm smile tugging at his lips. The blond had just returned from his morning run, still red-cheeked from the winter cold and kinda sweaty. But he couldn’t just ignore the cute little snoring from the other man. 

Bucky was laying on his side, back to the door where Steve stood. One hand under the pillow, the other flat on the madras. The bed dipped down and slowly Bucky came back to the world. Blinking tiredly, the brunet turned his head. Bucky had marks on his cheeks, showing just have good he was sleeping.  
“Hello, beautiful.” Steve murmured, kissing the others forehead. 

“Morning,” the other tiredly replied. “Come back into bed.” Bucky murmured. His voice sounded bothered. That instantly made Steve worried. Creasing his brows, Steve felt his forehead to see if he was warm.

“Are you feeling sick?” Steve asked, concern filling his voice, not speaking to loud in case the other had a headache. The brunet was fine yesterday. Maybe even a little too fine, if you ask Steve and his dick. Damn, if someone had stamina in bed it was Bucky. Steve sat down behind Bucky, stroking his hair away from his face.

“Yeah, I have it bad …” those puppy eyes always working so good on Steve, making him even more worried than before. “Here, feel.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged it under the covers. The brunet’s puppy eyes suddenly turning mischievous and the innocent, tired smile was replaced with a devilish smirk. 

“Bucky, that’s your dick.” Steve deadpanned. And surely, the brunet had guided the blonds hand right down to his undoubtfully hard erection. 

“Well, I just said I had it bad, didn’t I?” Bucky’s voice became just a tat lighter whenever he was horny. He turned so he had his front to Steve. “You should strip and join me. Don’t think we need lube after last night.” Bucky teased, heavy-lidded eyes and plump lips curling around the words. Those lips would look so sinful wrapped around the older man’s cock.

And damn it if Steve could say no to that. He quickly removed his shirt and pushed down his sweatpants, falling face first onto Bucky. Both men laughing as Steve adjusted himself so he was laying between Bucky’s spread legs, fumbling off his briefs in a hurry.

Bucky settled his hands on the others nape, starting a lazy but wet kiss. The slow glide of tongues against each other felt incredible. Bucky never grew bored of kissing Steve. He breathed harder as the blond slid one of his hands down to glide carefully over one of the brunet’s nipples. 

The kiss grew hotter as time passed, hands roaming over hard bodies that they knew so well by now. They had been together for 4 years now and it was over a year ago since Bucky moved in with Steve. Even though Steve was 36 and Bucky only 28, making Steve 8 years older, Bucky had chosen to stay with him and not finding someone more equal his age. Steve was happy, Bucky was the best thing that ever had happened to him. 

Steve moved down Bucky’s body, making a path with kisses down to one of his nipples. He closed his lips around it, swirling his tongue while watching up at the brunet. Bucky fisted a hand in the older man’s hair, slightly pulling with a little whimper escaping his lips. 

“That’s the sound I wanna hear.” Steve said seductively, voice low for only Bucky to hear. He softly bid down on the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the other one. 

Steve stroked his fingers down the other’s legs, gripping his muscled tights. He oh so slowly dragged his fingers lower until they finally made it to his ass. Bucky was becoming impatient. As much as he loved foreplay, he still unquestionably needed Steve in him now. 

The blond kissed right above his hard cock, a finger breaching his hole. Okay, maybe he did need a bit of lube. Even from all the fumbling around the other night Steve’s huge fingers still stung a bit when they went in dry. He bit his bottom lip, resting on his elbows so he could watch Steve. 

The older man reached over to the nightstand, snatching the lube and stealing a kiss on the way. He poured a great amount of it onto his fingers and inserted two this time. The feeling made Bucky drop his head back, moaning as the fingers slipped deeper into him.

Steve waste no time finding the right spot, making Bucky moan even louder as he laid back into the pillows. The brunet’s muscles tightening up and his cock drooling unto his stomach, needing attention but not getting any.

“That’s it, baby. Just take it, nice and slowly.” Steve’s voice was husky and rich on arousal. He worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them inside him. A third one joint the others, opening him up in a slow rhythm.

“You think you’re ready, baby doll?” Of cause, he was ready and Steve knew it. His neglected cock really needing attention but he knew better than to touch it without Steve’s permission, especially when he was in this dominant mood. Bucky nodded hectically, licking his lips. 

“Yes, please Sir.” Bucky stammered, his eyes almost as black as the night, blown with lust. And didn’t that just make Steve even hotter. He never knew his kink was to have a partner as submissive as Bucky could be, but it absolutely did the trick for Steve. 

Steve sat on his knees and pulled Bucky’s ass up onto his lap. He stroked his own hard cock, watching as Bucky put on a show, clamping down on nothing. 

“You want me to come inside you and fill you up, baby?” the blonds voice was nearly just a sexy whisper by now. He took a hold on his erection and rubbed the head in circles around Bucky’s pink and waiting hole. The blond hissed at the sensation, he could feel the heat radiation from younger’s body. He took the lube and spread it over his own cock before poking in just the tip. Not enough to penetrate the other, but enough so the brunet could feel the big, blunt and uncovered tip.

Bucky was a withering mess by now. He so desperately needed Steve to take care of his untouched cock, bringing him pleasure and make his mind turn off. Bucky was trembling with anticipation, a beautiful little sob escaping him.

“Yes Sir. I want you to claim me, I beg you.” The brunet knew that Steve wanted him to speak up, not just reply with yes and no. They both had a thing for dirty talk, even though it was a huge surprise when the ever smiling, innocent, and blushing Steve Rogers had told Bucky how much he wanted to pound his tight hole raw and breed him.

Achingly slowly Steve pushed in. He watched as Bucky’s hole stretched open to welcome Steve’s dick. The blonds mouth slightly open and only a hint of blue left in his eyes. Inch by inch disappearing, all 9½ of it. 

“Faster, Stevie.” Bucky whined, writhing around to get him inside. He let out a heavy moan as Steve bottomed out. Only a pleased grunt escaping Steve. His eyes were closed now, focusing on anything else than the tight feeling and the heat inside Bucky. Steve opened his eyes, a playful grin on his lips while he stroked the others hips in soothing motions.

“Takin’ it so good, Buck.” Steve leaned on his elbows on each side of the others head, that way pushing in deeper. “You’re so tight, I can’t even think straight!” the blond groaned into Bucky’s neck, making the other chuckle sweetly in response.

“Then good thing you’re gay, hu- UH!” Bucky teased back but a deep thrust from the other ended the sentence in a loud moan, throwing his head back into the pillows. Steve made a steady pace, faster than his fingers but not enough to get them of just yet. 

“Don’t talk back, baby.” Steve responded with a smirk. He bit the brunet’s collarbone, sucking a mark into the suntanned skin. He reached down between them to grab Bucky’s cock, stroking it delicately while he listened to the other’s moan becoming more frantic and uneven. 

The speed of Steve’s thrust gained and the animalistic sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, only drowned in their heavy breathing and moaning. The older pumped harder on the others cock, reaching his own peak soon but still wanting Bucky to come first, just to feel his tight ring of muscle clamping down on his own cock.

“Come for me, Buck.” he huskily whispered into the others ear. As if trained on the command, Bucky came in thick ropes over his own stomach and Steve’s hand, moaning and whining the others name. The brunet’s body tightening up, the feel of Steve’s pounding into his ass was becoming overwhelming and his cock felt huge inside of him.

Steve gave a few and final hard thrust, grunting into Bucky’s neck as he filled up the other with his cum. He breathed hard, not wanting to pull out just yet. Bucky’s breathing matched his own and probably also the fucked-out look on the brunet matched Steve’s. 

They shared a lazy kiss before eventually Steve pulled out his flagging cock. He sat up on his knees and grabbed Bucky’s knees in the process. He hauled the brunets legs up to his chest, watching the white liquid running out of Bucky’s now half gaping hole. He pushed it in again but that only made even more run out. The brunet made a shaky intake of air. 

“You do know it’s supposed to come out eventually, right?” Bucky asked with a cocky smile and a lifted eyebrow. 

“Yeah … it’s sad.” Steve pouted. “I’ll have to keep you plugged up, or else you just forget who you belong to.” The blond shortly met the others eyes, a hint of something deliciously dangerous in their baby-blue colour before continuing watching and fingering his cum back into the younger man.

“We got that dinner meeting with that big, fancy company tonight. And I ain’t gonna walk around full of cum and with a plug under my suit.” Bucky huffed, amused by the thought but also too tired to actually do something about the idea. He gave a soft moan as Steve hit his prostate again, making it look like an accident but it was so much on purpose, Bucky knew him too well by now.

“Perhaps you’re right. I have to stay focused on that meeting and not thinking about your round, firm, and perfect ass with that wide, black plug in it. You know the one with the diamond?” Steve meet the others eyes, lust slowly creeping back into them and oh lord, if people were thinking that Steve was a blushing virgin, then they were so wrong as wrong can be.

It was going to be a long dinner.


End file.
